


Just One Night

by BangtanLuv9394



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Dawon, Alpha Hwiyoung, Alpha Jaeyoon, Alpha Rowoon, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta Chani, Beta Taeyang, Beta Zuho, Cheating, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Inseong, Omega Youngbin, Rut, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2020-10-18 08:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20636234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangtanLuv9394/pseuds/BangtanLuv9394
Summary: Kim Inseong is arranged to marry Kim Seokwoo in order to create an alliance between their two clans. However, during their engagement party, Inseong runs into a stable boy that changes everything in just one night.





	1. Chapter 1

White metallic streamers were dripping from the ceiling, decorated with twinkling lights that glowed dimly in the bustling room. Maybe a hundred people sat at different large, round tables covered in silk cloths embroidered with golden leaves and lilies. The center piece of each table matched the table cloths with a golden adorned vase filled with white lilies and the same twinkling lights that hung above. Half of the attendants were dressed in dark suits and gowns, all decorated with different elements of rich rubies and deep emeralds; The other half wore lighter cream colored garments littered with memorizing sapphires and opals. It clearly demonstrated the wealth of each clan while being respectful to the main event. 

An engagement party. 

To be more specific, it was Inseong’s engagement party. A party he didn’t want. 

He sat next to his soon to-be-husband, dressed in the similar creams of his clan. His suit was tailored to fit his body perfectly, accented with sapphires around the collar of his blazer. The golden chair—no, it would be better to describe it as a throne than a chair—had intricate swirling golden rods that held onto rubies so dark they almost appeared to be black. The metal was shaped and molded into beautiful flowers, making the most elegant design for the soon to-be-groom’s chair. It was uncomfortable, and Inseong shifted as another golden leaf of the roses dug uncomfortably into his back. 

“Are you alright?” His fiancé asked beside him, leaning in just a bit, but not enough to be considered disrespectful. Inseong turned to look at the other, nodding his head. That was enough to make the other turn around in his almost identical chair—except his was larger, of course—smiling as his cousins came up to him, discussing their future wedding. 

Under different circumstances, perhaps Inseong could find it in him to be attracted to his fiancé. He was tall, even taller than himself which was already an impressive feature itself since Inseong was definitely not small. The other’s dark hair was styled to perfection, swooping over his head, leaving a few strands to fall into his round almond eyes. He’s handsome, Inseong found himself thinking but, even so, he wasn’t attracted to him. Not even the way that the other’s black fitted suit showed off every aspected of his toned body from his broad shoulders to toned long legs. There was just nothing.

He let out a sigh before drawing his eyes away from his future husband to look out at the mingling people. What a disappointment to not even have fun at your own engagement party. Then again, Inseong didn’t want this engagement. It was a barely an engagement, more of an agreement. His parents and his fiance’s—Seokwoo—parents agreement for the betterment of their clans, and to create a bond between the two families. Inseong was unfortunately a perfect candidate to be Seokwoo’s betrothed because Seokwoo was an alpha born from two alphas and Inseong was an omega born from two alphas. 

The day he presented as an omega came as a huge shock to everyone. Being born from an alpha mother and father usually guaranteed an alpha, and a perfect successor to the throne. But Inseong was different. Even though he showed all the traits of becoming a good alpha with his height, body typed and, his bright personality, his results from his test showed omega, shocking everyone. Things changed after that day, forcing him to adjust to a whole different way of life than what his parents originally planned. Some parts he didn’t mind, like the addition of his little brother, Youngkyun. But some parts, he hated. 

Like this wedding. 

It was suffocating being in a room full of people where no one really cared how you felt. All that mattered was how well this would benefit the clans and how quickly Inseong could produce an heir. He really couldn’t stand it. 

Abruptly, he stood up, making Seokwoo, who was speaking to his cousins, jump, looking up at him with a confused look. 

“I’m going to go get some fresh air; I seem to be a bit lighted head,” Inseong claimed, already getting ready to make his way out. 

“Donyou need me to get anything for you, Inseong?” Seokwoo asked, trying to be polite. 

It made his skin itch and burn, a heat under there that was just begging to be released. He took a calming breath, not wanting to snap at the other. “I don’t need anything, thank you. I just want to step out.” Inseong took one step away before quickly turning back, forcing a polite smile onto his lips. “Also, don’t let the fact that I’m an omega make you forget that I am older than you. I think honorifics are still in practice here, Seokwoo-ssi?” 

Seokwoo’s cheeks flushed red, obviously not expecting the other’s words. Swallowing, he bowed his head awkwardly, “S-sorry, I didn’t mean to be rude...” He glanced back at his cousins, perhaps looking for some help with the situation. The tall one with a deep dimple just smirked, while the shorter one smiled sheepishly, not knowing what to do either. 

Inseong didn’t want to waste time while the other figured out what to do. “I’ll take my leave then,” he spit between clenched teeth, leaving that sickeningly sweet smile on his face till his cheeks burned. Only once he was away from the eyes of his fiancé and family did that smile fall. 

He stepped outside into the gardens, strolling along the stone path while taking in deep breaths. This place was unfamiliar to him, only having visited once before, but just being away from all those people was enough to make him feel better. The garden was littered with small lights shaped like mushrooms, lighting up the path that led to a larger field—only a small wooden barn broke up the large vast of open grass fields. It seemed pretty dumb to want to go there—nothing good ever came from strange barns in an unfamiliar place, yet Inseong couldn’t seem to resist his urge to walk to the barn in the middle of the open grass. He felt calmer here than he had with his family, and the thought made his shake his head. 

“So this is it, huh,” he spoke to himself once he arrived at the barn. It looked old, but well taken care of. The thick wooden panels had been stripped of paint and there were holes that were boarded up with different colors of wood panels, nailed precariously all over. The barn looked so out of place compared to how detailed and intricate everything was at the main house of Seokwoo’s family. They loved gold flowers, rubies and emeralds, yet this barn was simple, dull and old. 

Cracking the door open, Inseong peaked inside, sniffing the air only to scrunch his nose as the clear smell of animals. Inside were stables, the same wood as the majority of the tethered barn with three beautiful horses inside each stable. Inseong stepped in fully, his expensive black loafers collecting dust from the hay almost as soon as he entered. “Hey, horsey,” He cooed, stepping closer to the all white horse with piercingly dark eyes. Inseong held a hand out to her, when a sudden realization struck him. 

He could run away. Right here was the opportunity. Inseong could take one of these horses and run off, never to return again and live a life that he determined. His hand hesitated in the air, mind racing. It’s not like he had never considered it before, but there was never a means of doing it. At his home, he was constantly under watch by his guards that he could never even get away long enough to make a plan for escaping. Not to mention he always cared for his brother. Inseong made it his duty to help raise Youngkyun properly, letting him know how to treat people fairly and to give him a happy life. But Youngkyun was 18 now, and no longer needed Inseong’s guidance...

He took a step forward, palm open and facing towards the white horse, watching closely to see if it would be alright to approach her. Inseong took a step.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” a voice from behind made him jump, whipping his head to look at the new person. “She likes to trick people. Make the them think they have her trust then bites them!” The man laughed lightly, stepping into the barn.

In the dark lightly, Inseong couldn’t really make out what the other looked like, but he took a step away from the horse that huffed lightly. “Who are you?”

“You’re in my barn, shouldn’t I ask that?” The stranger spoke, tone light as he flicked a switch, light flooding into the stables. 

Inseong could finally see the stranger. He was shorter than him and smaller, but his build looked solid through the thin shirt he was wearing. His eyes were dark, but warm and his smile looked like a child, carefree and full of gums—the type of smile that looked so inviting and friendly. 

“I-Inseong,” he forced himself to say, looking away from the other awkwardly, a bit ashamed to have been staring at the other. What had gotten into him? First actually thinking of running away, and now staring at some random man.

The stranger didn’t seem bothered in the least, pulling up a stool and sitting down, leaning on his hands so he could rock back and forth. “Well I-Inseong, I’m Sanghyuk! Nice to meet you~” 

“Pleasure,” he responded, wrapping his arms around himself awkwardly. Was this person someone from Seokwoo’s clan? Was he going to tell that his future husband was trying to make a run for it? Or would he hold it over him as blackmail... Inseong wasn’t a fool, and he wasn’t easily played either. If the other tried to blackmail him, he wouldn’t let him. He was good with his words and quite convincing when he wanted to be. 

Sanghyuk just smiled at him, genuinely and warmly. “So what brings to you my barn?” 

“Your barn?” Inseong raised a brow. “This property is Seokwoo’s family’s, isn’t it?” 

Sanghyuk stopped rocking back and forth, planting his dusty tan boots onto the dirty ground. “It is, but I take care of it and the horses. You know how every really rich family takes in some poor boy? I’m that poor boy.” He laughs, full bodied and loud. Inseong’s lip twitches, wanting to smile as well with the other as he laughs. “You didn’t answer my question though. Were you at the engagement party?” 

The smile Inseong was about the give the other dropped in an instant, and he looked out the window of the barn that had a beautiful view of the large mansion and all it’s damned twinkly lights. “Yeah,” he found himself speaking the truth—it wasn’t like he could really lie with the kind of clothes he was wearing. His cream suit with all it’s expensive jewels stood out next to Sangkyuk’s dark wash jeans and black t-shirt look. “I stepped out to get some fresh air.” 

“In a barn?” He laughed loudly, eyes closing as he did and Inseong was struck by how attractive the man was. The way his lips stretched to smile, his eyes lit up when he spoke, and his carefree attitude were so different than the man Inseong was suppose to marry. A spark of warmth filled his own body, but he ignored it. 

He couldn’t help smiling back this time, his own chuckle coming from his lips at just the ridiculousness of the situation, “Well what about you? Why are you at this barn so late at night?”

“I smelled distress, so I came to see,” Sanghyuk looked at the other, his unique round eyes warm and inviting, not trying to frighten the omega.

It took Inseong by surprise, “You’re an alpha?” 

Sanghyuk laughed again, nodding his head before leaning against the wall. “Sure am, but I don’t really act like it. The whole macho thing just isn’t really me. I swear all alphas want to do is be better than other alphas, and that’s just to exhausting.” He chuckled and Inseong followed with his own, more heat running through his body, this time sharp and burning. His whole body froze when he felt it. It couldn’t be, could it? It would be a month early... but the look on Sanghyuk’s face when he smelled the other confirmed exactly what he feared. 

He was going into heat. 

“I-I’ll go get someone,” Sanghyuk stood up, distancing himself from the other whose body began to shutter, heat boiling beneath his veins. “Someone from the engagement party will know you, right? I’ll get them to get you home.” 

“No!” Inseong shouted, reaching out to the other who jumped back, clearly not wanting to get too close to him . He can’t go into heat. Not now. If Sanghyuk got someone from that party, they would have Seokwoo mate him now. He wasn’t ready. Not for that. He though he had time, but now he didn’t. “P-Please don’t! Please.” Tears filled his eyes and his voice came out as breathy gasps as another roll of heat washed over him, and he could feel the slick starting to pool. 

Then he smelled him. Sanghyuk’s sent was covered easily by the smell of of the horses and hay, but with his nose sensitive from heat, he could smell him clear as day. He smelled like warm cinnamon and chocolate . Like a hot latte that you drink on a cold rainy day while reading a book and looking out the window. It was sweet, bitter and spicy all in one and Inseong wanted him. He craved that smell.

“P-please,” he begged again, legs collapsing underneath him as his heat began taking over completely, clouding his mind. The other smelled so good, and he was just standing there, frozen in his spot. “S-sanghyuk, alpha, please. Help me. Don’t take me there. Take care of me.” Inseong didn’t even know what he was saying anymore, the fire burned at his skin, and the desire for the alpha in from of him was all he could think about. 

“I-I need...” Sanghyuk swallowed, body trembling with the amount of restraint he was showing, holding himself back from wanting to jump on the other. He smelled so sweet, too sweet for most. But Sanghyuk had always had a large sweet tooth, and Inseong smelled like the sweetest strawberries dipped in cream resting on ice cream. Maybe even covered in syrup with just how sweet he smelt, and Sanghyuk had to resist. “I-I need... t-to go. I can’t. I-I shouldn’t...” 

Rejection. It hit Inseong harder than it should, but with his rational mind gone, his instincts took over and the rejection brought a fresh set of tears to his eyes. “P-please, alpha. I’ll be good. Please. I need you. I want only you, alpha,” he cried, tearing at the suit that began irritating his fiery skin, ripping it off his body to release some of the friction. 

Sanghyuk was losing control. He couldn’t move as he watched the other take off his clothes. This had never happened before. He’d been around plenty of omegas who went into heat in front of him, but never had they had this affect on him. Swallowing, he tried to make himself move but he couldn’t; it was like his body was refusing to leave the other’s side. “I-Inseong,” he breathed out, and the other mewled from hearing his name. Shit, he thought. This was bad. He had to leave. He had to go otherwise...

Sanghyuk felt it already though. His skin was feeling heated, his arousal pressed firmly against his jeans, and his whole body was on edge. But as Inseong turned around, presenting himself, now bare, to the him, it all snapped immediately. A loud growl left his lips, looking at the smooth expand of the other’s ass, dripping slick just for him. 

All rational was gone. All logic was gone. 

Sanghyuk had gone into a rut.


	2. Chapter 2

Never in his life had Sanghyuk felt such a desire like the one that was rippling through his body. Inseong was presented in front of him—his for the taking—and all he could think was mate. Mate. MATE.

It happened so fast as he moved toward the other who was bared and ready; his mind was in such a haze. The tip of his length was pressing against that warm heat that was dripping slick just for him. He didn’t even remember when he removed his clothes, but they were somehow piled on the dusty floor, collecting stray strands of hay. It didn’t matter if his clothes were getting dirty. Nothing matter besides the beautiful omega beneath him who was trembling with his lust, crying for Sanghyuk to take him. 

And he did.

He slid into his heat so easily, letting out a soft grunt at just how warm the other was. It only increased his desire for the sickly sweet smelling man. “You’re so good... taking alpha’s cock so good like that,” Sanghyuk whispered down into Inseong’s ear as his full length was sheathed inside such intense heat. He grazed his teeth along the shell of other’s ear.

Inseong just cried out, body shuttering and his hips rolling on their own accord. He couldn’t even form words even if he tried with how extreme the heat that course through his veins was. Nothing matter but the hot white pleasure that the alpha—his alpha—was giving him. All he desired was more, and he cried out, hoping that would signal how much he needed the other.

Sanghyuk didn’t disappoint. Inseong’s cries were music to his ears. Gripping tightly onto his hips, he began a brutal pace, seeking that pleasure from his deepest desire. Each slap of his hips against the other’s brought on a new wave of pleasure even stronger than the first, and all he could think about was pleasing his omega who was mewling beneath him. 

Everything was so warm and sweet, and the haze in his mind was making everything go crazy. Sanghyuk couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe. It was so intense, but the pleasure was amazing as he thrusted into Inseong, gripping his hips so tight that little impressions of his hands might stay for weeks. His teeth ached with the desire to make this man his. The want to bite his neck and make sure no one else could make him feel this way was bubbling in his chest. 

He let out a ferocious growl, slamming his cock into Inseong’s tight heat. His knot began to swell, his pace slowing and become deep grinds. Inseong cried out loudly, whimpering as each roll pushed his length deeper and deeper, pushing perfectly against that sweet spot. 

“I-I’m gon-“ Inseong gasped, trying to form a sentence but not being able to as Sanghyuk fucked into him. His arms gave out beneath him from the sheer force of pleasure filling him, and his chest touched the ground as he moan. When the other’s knot caught, unable to leave, it was enough to do it for him. Fiery pleasure shot through him as he screamed in pure ecstasy, tightening around his alpha’s length as he spilled his own seed onto the ground beneath him. 

The alpha didn’t let up, pounding into the other as he rode his out his high, smirking when he began to whimper from over-sensitivity. It didn’t take too long before Sanghyuk moaned in his own pleasure, pushing his cock and knot deep into his omega, filling him with his cum deep inside. He leaned down, grinding his length as his teeth grazed against Inseong’s neck...

Sanghyuk jerked back, hand coming to slap over his mouth as his mind was beginning to clear after cumming. He was going to bite him... he almost mated him. As everything started to come back to him, he looked around the barn—glad no one had witnessed that— before swallowing hard and glancing down at the other. If he could, he would pull out, but his knot kept them locked in place for at least another ten minutes or so. It was clear by the way the other slumped beneath him that he was beginning to regain his senses as well. He opened his mouth before closing, thinking of what to say. “I... I’m sorry,” Sanghyuk ended up muttering, hanging his head. 

What had he done? He just took advantage of an omega in heat... he was no better than all those horrible alpha’s who think omegas mean absolutely nothing. Sanghyuk always prided himself in being able to resist an omega’s heat, and he loved being proof that alpha’s don’t always give into their instinct. But here he was... balls deep in an omega who went in heat that he didn’t know or love. It made him sick...

“Why are you saying that,” Inseong spoke, moving his arms up so he could rest his head against them. The position was a bit awkward to be locked in, but it would have to do. “You don’t need to be sorry.” 

“How could I not be!” Sanghyuk exclaimed, running his fingers through his hair. “I... I took advantage of you. I... I should have never laid my hands on you without your express consent. I’m... I’m so sorry. I never wanted to be that alpha that said their instinct got away from them and now I-“

Inseong cut him off by raising his hand up, awkwardly shifting his body so he could somewhat look at the other man. He had to take a moment to recollect his thoughts as his eyes glanced over Sanghyuk’s body. He may have been shorter, but his proportions were perfect, and his body was well toned from handling the stables. The thin sheen of sweet all over his body, and the way his hair was pushed back made Inseong’s cheeks flush red. This man was very attractive. It made it hard to speak, but he cleared his throat and looked off to the side. “I told you to fuck me... that was consent. I never said no.”

“B... but you were... not in the right mind...” 

Inseong chuckled, “So alphas really don’t get omegas, do they?” Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see the confused look on the other’s face, making him laugh even more. “Interesting fact about omegas. There is not a single part during an omega’s heat that the omega can’t say no. If I were to have said no and you continued, we’d be in a different story. But I didn’t. I...” He paused, thinking about whether he should admit to just how much he was affected by the other’s scent. He had never wanted an alpha so much before. Throughout his life, he had met so many alphas who wanted to court him or take advantage of him, but he never wanted them or particularly found their scent appealing. But Sanghyuk smelled so good. Even now, as his heat dyed off, the other smelled like warm dark chocolate. 

Sanghyuk still wasn’t sure how he felt. Even though the other said he didn’t do anything wrong, he couldn’t help but feel like he took advantage of him. His knot was finally dying down, and he tentatively pulled out, flushing as his own cum spilled out from Inseong’s hole. “I-I-I’m so sorry!” He exclaimed again, standing up and rushing to get a rag from one of his chests, dowsing it with some water that he had fetched from the stream earlier that day. “Let me help you clean off.” He laid down a sheet he pulled from one of the hangings in the barn, gesturing for the other to move there instead of laying on the dirty barn ground. 

Inseong rolled over onto the sheet, his legs still feeling a bit weak. It wasn’t his first time having sex, but it was definitely his first time spending his heat with someone. Sitting up, he looked down at his body as Sanghyuk brought the cloth to start wiping away the cum on his stomach. “This is awfully kind of you to do, but I can clean myself.”

“I’m sorry. i just wanted to help,” he wiped the other’s stomach clean since he didn’t actually stop him. Instead, Sanghyuk felt the other watching him intently as he helped clean him. Inseong’s eyes followed his every movement as he dragged the wet cloth along his pale thighs and down to his ass. The heat of his gaze made Sanghyuk nervous, but he wanted to make up for what he did in some way. The least he could do was clean him off. So he dipped the rag in to water again, looking up to make sure everything was okay before he began to clean Inseong’s most private areas. 

However, he froze when he made eye contact with him. Inseong’s deep brown eyes had a heat in them that wasn’t there when he first started wiping the cum from his stomach, but his face was flushed and eyes dark now. Sanghyuk bit his lip, looking down and gasping loudly when he saw the other’s hard length standing tall. “Um... you’re...”

“I-I think it’s the heat,” Inseong lied. His heat was perfectly in check since he was able to be knotted. That was all it took for an omega’s heat to end, but the way Sanghyuk took such care as he caresses him with the cloth... it has him on edge. How could he be so attractive? A simple stable boy. He almost laughed at the cliche. “You can just ignore it: I’ll clean my—“

Sanghyuk did ignore it, but that didn’t stop him from doing his task. However, as soon as the cold fabric touched Inseong’s inner thigh, he let out a high moan, quickly clasping his hand over his own mouth. The alpha’s eyes snapped up to meet Inseong’s. That smell was back. The fresh strawberries and cream that was so delectable to his sweet tooth. “Why do you...”

“INSEONG!!” 

They both snapped there head to the entryway to the barn where a distant voice could be heard calling his name. 

“Shit!” Inseong panicked, snatching the rag from the frozen Sanghyuk and quickly wiping his body clean. “I need to get back to the party. I’ve been gone too long.” He searched for his clothes, grimacing as his cream-colored suit was now covered in the same dust that filled the barn. He pulled everything on quickly though, and flattened his red hair to the best of his abilities before giving himself a sniff. Thankfully the strong scent of the barn should mask what actually happened. He looked back at Sanghyuk who was pulling his black shirt over his head, now wearing his jeans again. “I...”

Sanghyuk gave him a smile, “Go. They’re looking for you. You don’t want to worry them.” 

Inseong looked at the other sadly. This would probably be the last time he ever saw him, and while it was only for a short amount of time, something cold seemed to settle in his heart at the thought. So he took one good glancing, admiring the strong muscles outline through his dark shirt, his brown hair that stuck up at multiple angles, his round lips and eyes, and lastly, his smile. He smiled back and gave a wave as he stepped out of the barn. The smile dropped instantly as he did. Why did he feel cold?

Wrapping his arms around his torso, he followed the voice that had called him earlier, following the same trailed of little mushroom lights that had littered the pathway before. It led him to a familiar tall figure, in his dark suit with intricate golden trim. 

“Inseong-ssi! I-I was worried when you didn’t... come back...” Seokwoo smiled softly and sheepishly, rubbing the back if his head. His eyes looked over Inseong, noticing how dirty his suit had become. “W-what happened? Are you alright?” His hand reached up, touching Inseong’s arm. He was sure it was meant to be comforting, but it just felt cold to him. 

“I tripped,” he said, looking up at his future husband. “And rolled down the hill. I’m fine.” Inseong lightly brushed off the other’s hand, making his way back towards the entrance, but he was stopped when Seokwoo grabbed his hand. Inseong turned around sharply, eyes narrowing; however, that made the other man let go if his hand immediately, putting his hands up in surrender. 

“Inseong-ssi,” he spoke softly, slowly lowering his hands. “I know that this is hard for you. It’s hard for me too. I always wanted to have a fairytale story and fall in love with someone I really care about.” He took a step closer, and while Inseong wanted to step away, afraid he would be able to smell the remnants of his heat, he stayed where he was. The sincerity in the alohas voice struck a chord in Inseong, and he wanted to listen to the other. “It’s going to be hard, but can we try to be friends? I really didn’t mean to be rude earlier. I thought it would be nice if we could be friendly... but I was to rash.” 

Inseong sighed softly, “I shouldn’t have assumed you said that because I’m an omega either.” He gave the other a soft smile—the first genuine smile he’s ever showed the other. 

Seokwoo’s eyes widened before his smiled back brightly, eyes practically twinkling. He wasn’t called the most handsome man in the land for nothing. 

“Inseong-ssi, let’s try to get to know each other more. As friends. I know this is hard, but we can at least make it a bit easier on each other.” He offered out his hand for the other, “Let’s try to be friends? Because maybe it won’t be so bad then. Deal?” 

Inseong looked at his hand, thinking it over briefly before accepting, giving him a firm shake. It would be incredibly easier to be married to someone you at least got along with... “Call me hyung.” 

“Hyung!”Seokwoo gleamed, stepping towards the door, the lights from the party reflecting brightly off the rubies embedded on his blazer. “I’ll meet you back inside, okay? 

Inseong waved him off as he stepped back into the crowded room, filled with people he didn’t know or care about. Taking one last glance at the barn, he stepped back into the void he called his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long!! I had major writer’s block and then I got busy! I hope you all enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

Inseong stared at the white pages of the novel he was reading, not really taking in any of the information even though his eyes were scanning across each word. He loved reading; it was always a passion of his, yet he couldn’t seem to concentrate on the amazing fantasy world his book described. Sighing softly, he closed the book, looking around the beautiful garden. 

There was a small pond filled with lily pads that were just beginning to bloom. Thousands of lavender bushes surrounded the pond and the small gazebo that Inseong was sitting in. It was small, but comfortable. It was one of Inseong’s favorite places in his own house. The gentle wind danced across his skin sending shivers down his spine. 

It had been one week since his engagement party, and now it was time for Seokwoo to spend time at his estate due to tradition. The engagement party is held at the alpha’s home, then the two are separated for one week before the alpha comes to stay with the omega at their home. It was suppose to be some way for the alpha and omega to bond in a space that the omega is comfortable with. The alpha would stay for three weeks, and then the wedding would be held after 3 days of separation. It was a dumb tradition, if Inseong was being honest, but at least that meant he got to stay in his quiet little garden, watching the butterflies skip to each branch of the cherry trees that were in full bloom. 

“Inseong-hyung!” 

Inseong smiled, looking over to see his brother, Youngkyun, rushing over towards him, skipping along the cobble stone path that led to the area he was sitting at. When he reached the entrance, he waited a second, making sure the other was alright with him interrupting his reading before entering the area and plopping down right next to his brother. 

“What are you up to, Hwi?” Inseong teased, poking his little brother’s side as he grimaced. 

“Are you still calling me that?” He groaned, poking the other back. “I was five when I made up that name. Are you really never gonna let it go?” 

Inseong chuckled, pulling the hood of Youngkyun’s grey hoodie over his head and grinning. “Nope! Never. I will always remember the day you came running out of the shower, buck-ass naked, declaring that you were now Hwiyoung the Great!” He laughed loudly at just the memory, clapping his hands together. Youngkyun couldn’t help but laugh too, but Inseong looked down, sighing a bit. “Those were simpler times though. I wish we could go back.” 

His brother’s smile dropped a bit, and he looked down while swinging his legs a little. “He comes today, right? To stay for three weeks... what’s he like?” 

He shrugged, looking out onto the pond, noticing a crane that perched herself along the edge. “I barely know him. He doesn’t seem bad; he’s just not...”

“The mysterious boy you totally had heat sex with?”

Inseong whipped around, eyes wide. “H-how did you know?!” He hadn’t told anyone about the incident with the stable boy back on Seokwoo’s estate. The event was supposed to be a secret—his last wild oat that he sowed before being bound to another man he didn’t even love. 

His brother laughed, eyes twinkling as he did. “Man that reaction was priceless!” Youngkyun leaned back, closing his eyes as another spring breeze blew through the gazebo. “You think Seokwoo was the first person to go looking for you? You should be thankful I sent him in a different direction when he came out too!” 

He couldn’t believe he was that close to being caught, but thinking about it, it wasn’t like the barn was a secure location. It was out in the middle of an open field with no locks—the door was wide open. It was a reckless thing to do, but in the heat of the moment, Inseong really didn’t care. Even now, he found it hard to really feel bad for what happened. A part of him desired to see the stable boy again, but he always squashed that desire. Looking over at his brother, he pursed his lips, “So why didn’t you say anything to me before.” 

“I wanted to see if you’d tell me first,” Youngkyun smiled at Inseong, making it clear that he had no ill intent with revealing the secret to him. “But I’m sure you were just trying to protect yourself. You know I won’t tell anyone.” He sat up, leaning closer to his brother. “But I do want some more details! How the hell did you end up in that situation?” 

His brother’s curiosity made him raise a brow, but he didn’t mind sharing this information nonetheless. Youngkyun was one of the people who he felt comfortable around. He didn’t have to hide and be a quiet obedient omega to him. So he told him everything, down to every detail. The stable boy—Sanghyuk—was so sweet and caring to him even though they had just met. His chest felt tight just talking about him, and that cold feeling from that night returned. It felt so empty when talking about how he’ll never see him again... 

Youngkyun was awfully quiet while Inseong spoke, sliding his lip between his teeth and gnawing on it. “Um...” he whispered before biting his lip nervously again, looking away. It was clear he was trying to word things carefully with the way his brow furrowed in thought. Inseong waited patiently before Youngkyun finally spoke again, “do you remember those bedtime stories mom used to tell us? About the princess and the poor boy?”

“I do...” Inseong nodded slowly, recalling the tale he used to hear so many tomes at night. It was the only story that could get Youngkyun to fall asleep when he was younger. A touching but bitter story about a princess who found her soulmate, but he was a poor boy who she could never marry. They loved each other, but couldn’t be together. They ran away together, but couldn’t outrun the princess guard who accused the boy of kidnapping the princess. He was sentenced to death by hanging. On the day he was hung, the princess jumped from the highest tower in the castle. They were able to be together again, in the land of the spirits. It was a dark story, and Inseong used to question why they were told this as kids, but it was a fond memory with his mother. 

“I think you’re the princess... and stable boy is the poor boy,” he said softly, not looking at his brother. 

Inseong tilted his head, “I’m not following, Youngkyun. It was just a silly fairytale we were told as kids; it’s not a real thing.”

“Soulmates.” Youngkyun clarified, looking at Inseong with a serious look in his eyes. “I think he’s your soulmate.” 

“Soulmates don’t exist, Kyun,” he brushed off the accusation, trying to ignore the racing in his heart at the idea. Could someone really be made for you? Your perfect match...? Inseong shook his head, “Those are fairytale. Like dragons and wizards. It’s just fantasy.” 

“I believe in it,” he responded, softly, a distant look in his eyes. “How else could you explain your feelings.”

“Well I...” Inseong took a moment. Even to himself, his feelings didn’t make a lot if sense. He shouldn’t feel such heavy emotions for someone he just met, but the ache in his heart was quite unsettling. “It.. was just me being upset at not being able to have the options of a normal romance. That’s it.” Even in his own ears, it sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than his brother. 

“Whatever you say,” Youngkyun hummed. “I hope you’re right. I don’t want you to be the princess.” 

Inseong nodded, knowing that things didn’t end well for the princess in the story. “I’ll be fine, Hwi. Besides, my future husband’s coming today. I can’t be thinking about another man, right?” He smiled, trying to lighten the mood as he reached over and ruffled Youngkyun’s long, brown hair. The other smiled, gums showing brightly, before swatting the other’s hand away from his hair. 

“He looked handsome at the party, y’know,” he mused. “I’m surprised they found someone taller than you.” 

“It’s a part of my appeal,” Inseong laughed. “All the looks of an alpha, but th—“

He was cut off by the sound of a horn, announcing the arrival of the future husband. Inseong sighed, patting Youngkyun’s hair one last time. “Wonder how long Do do you think I can stay here till they send—“ 

“Inseong-hyung!” Juho came running down the path in the garden, panting heavily as he did—he probably ran from the main gates. Juho was what some might refer to as Inseong’s ‘personal servant,’ but to Inseong, he was just a good friend. It was unfortunate that Juho’s status made him unable to be considered actual friends instead of servant and master. Inseong still remembered the day that his parents brought Juho to him, both of them quite young at the time, and told him to help Inseong with whatever he asked. All Inseong asked was to play. Eventually, Juho was tasked with other chores by the heads of the family as he got older, but Inseong only ever asked him to be his friend. He was a great friend to him. 

“You got here faster than I thought,” he chuckled, standing up and brushing off the backside if his jeans to make sure it was clear of any dust. “He’s here, isn’t he?”

Juho nodded, “Yeah, he came. I gotta go make tea or some shit like that. You know, faithful servant crap.” 

Inseong laughed, “My parents would be appalled if they could hear how you talk.” He turned to gesture for Youngkyun to follow along, but he shook his head. 

“I’m going to go play with Chani. I bought this new game and I—“

“You’re not getting out of this either!” Inseong grabbed his brother’s hand. “If I must suffer through a boring tea, you must suffer too.” He gave him an evil grin before dragging him out towards the entrance way, completely ignoring the struggles. Juho ran off to go prepare tea or something at least, leaving the two brothers as they stepped into their home through the back sliding door. 

Their parents were fans of minimalism, and the walls were white with simple blue and black accents. The home had large open windows with no curtains, letting in a large amount of light that showed off how large the space was. It was simple and elegant, but it wasn’t exactly cozy. Inseong had always wished for home quilted blankets and warm fires in a stone fireplaces with a cup if hot chocolate in old mugs, but instead, there was a black sofa and a coffee table next the countless windows and an occasional plant. It looked like a high-end business office more than a home. 

Inseong thought about changing his clothes, because perhaps jeans and a large sweater wasn’t the most formal clothing options for tea, but he honestly couldn’t find the energy to try to make himself look fantastic. It’s not like he was trying to impress anyone. So he dragged Youngkyun over to the tea room—a small room by the kitchen that was designed for meetings or a cup of tea in the afternoon. It had the same aesthetics as the rest of the house—plain and boring. He could already see some heads poking out in front of the dark blue couch that was in there, and he recognized one to be Seokwoo since it towered over all the other heads.

“Let goooooo,” Youngkyun whined as they got closer. “I don’t wanna have tea with them!!! I wanna play games with Chani!!” 

Inseong chuckled before letting go of his hand, “I’ll make you a deal. Have one cup of tea with me, and then you and Chani can go play games on my tv in my room.” The TV in Inseong’s room was one of the largest in the house. It was a gift from a rich family trying to woo Inseong into marrying their alpha son. He really didn’t get much use out of it since he usually spent his free time reading or studying languages. It was already beginning to collect dust. 

“The huge tv?? Fuck yeah, you got a deal!” His brother jumped up in excited. “Wait till I tell Chani! He’s gonna be so pumped!” Chani was Youngkyun’s personal servant, but thanks to Inseong’s teachings, he was more of a best friend to Youngkyun than a servant. Sometimes he wonders how Youngkyun would have turned out if he didn’t have his influence. 

“Come on, silly,” he laughed, pulling his brother towards the door. “Also, make sure to watch your language around these guys. We don’t know who all came with them.”

Inseong stepped into the room, Youngkyun following behind him, and bowed as he entered. When he lifted his head to great everyone, he looked around the room before his eyes landed on someone familiar. 

Seokwoo smiled as he stood up, greeting him before gesturing to the other’s in the room. “I’d like to introducing you to the people I brought along for my stay. This here is Jaeyoon, he is my cousin on my mother’s side, and next to him is his husband, Youngbin.” The two waved at Inseong, smiling. “Over here is Taeyang,” Seokwoo gestured to a boy with raven black hair and deep eyes. “He is one of my personal servants, and the last person...”

Inseong couldn’t hear a word Seokwoo was saying, not being able to take his eyes off that familiar person since the second he walked into the room. That cold feeling in his heart was gone, replaced by a burning heat that went to his cheeks as they made eye contact. He seemed just as surprised, round mouth dropping open a bit as they stared. Seokwoo was still speaking, but Youngkyun seemed to notice something was wrong, patting his brother’s back. 

But he couldn’t think. His mind went blank.

In front of him, sitting on his couch, was the stable boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

“Are you okay, Inseong?”

Seokwoo’s voice directly addressing him snapped his focus away from Sanghyuk, looking into the taller’s eyes, hoping the pure panic wasn’t so evident. Inseong stuttered, moving his hand to touch his head, “I-I... uh... headache.” He lied, leaning against the door frame. Youngkyun looked at him with concern, resting his hand on his shoulder to try to stable him. “I-I just need to... uk... get a glass of water. I-I’ll be r-right back!”

He rushed out of the small conference room into the blinding white kitchen with black marbled counter tops, fumbling with the cabinets to get a glass. Youngkyun followed in his trails instantly, shutting the door to the room where everyone was waiting before rushing to his brother’s side. “What’s wrong?”

Inseong finished gulping his glass of water, setting it down on the counter with shaky hands. “It’s him, Kyun...”

“Him?”

“The stable boy!” He whispered harshly, hands running through his red hair. His head was ringing and his chest felt tight like the beginning of a panic attack. The world around him felt like it was moving in slow motion, and there was no way for him to control what was going on. His mind was starting to race with his jumbled thoughts, and the ground beneath him felt unstable. 

“Inseong, breathe. Breathe!” Youngkyun rubbed his brother’s back, guiding him to inhale through the nose and out his mouth before he could being hyperventilating. “Good, good. Just breathe. Focus on just breathin—“

“But—“

“No buts, let’s just breathe. Then we can think about things calmly.” He wasn’t sure if it was the soothing voice of his younger brother, or if the breathing technique really did help, but the world around him stopped spinning, and his head began to feel a bit more clear after a few minutes—or maybe it was longer. Inseong kept the controlled breaths carefully, standing up fully now that he wasn’t afraid to fall over. Youngkyun kept rubbing his back until the older seemed stable enough, and he stepped back to give him his space. “You good?”

Inseong gave a weak smile, “Yeah, thanks.” There was a silence that loomed over them, still keeping a tension about the topic of you-know-who in the other room, but with his mind more clear, Inseong tried to think of what to do about it. “Kyun... what should I—“

His words caught in his throat when the door opened to the tea room. Seokwoo’s silky black wavy hair poked out, and when he saw the two boys in the kitchen, he headed their way, a soft smile on his face. “Inseong-hyung, are you okay? Did you take medicine for your headache?” 

It was endearing that the other came to check up on him. Despite how Inseong felt about the arranged marriage, at least Seokwoo seemed like a kind man now that he gave him a chance. He seemed to really be sticking to what he said at the engagement party. Inseong nodded his head, turning to grab his water again, “Yes, I am. I’m sorry about that.”

Seokwoo smiled, his eyes bright and cheerful—he looked so young, “You don’t need to apologize, hyung! I just wanted to make sure you were alright.” He stepped closer to the other a bit hesitantly, not wanting to cross any unspoken boundary that the other had, but since Inseong said nothing, he moved closer to pat his back. Youngkyun leaned against the counter, watching the two carefully. He didn’t quite trust the alpha. At least not with his brother.

“I’m fine,” Inseong said, clearing his throat before sipping from his glass. “Actually, since we already did the introductions, why don’t I show you to your room... and Youngkyun,” his younger brother practically jumped when his name was called, “will show your guests to their room.”

“What? Why me?” Youngkyun whined. “I thought you were going to let me go play games with Chani!” 

Inseong gave him a look with narrow eyes, instantly making his brother snap his mouth shut. “Please, Kyun. Then you can go play in my room.” There was no arguing. It honestly didn’t bother him that much—though he really did want to play games—so he nodded and went to the conference room, guiding the other parties out and down the hallway. Once they were gone, Inseong looked back at Seokwoo, who had taken a step away from him. “Come on, I’ll show you to your room.” 

With a gesture instructing Seokwoo to follow, Inseong headed down a different hall than Youngkyun did. This hallway connected to his own bedroom, and his parents had specifically prepared a room for his future husband to stay in right next to his. All this tradition crap was honestly tiring and annoying to keep up with. Apparently, according to tradition, they should be kept in close proximity but not in the same room. Staying in the same room would be far too scandalous. An omega must be pure for marriage... some bullshit. He let out a soft sigh. It didn’t go unnoticed. 

“I’m sorry if I brought too many people,” Seokwoo started, somehow thinking Inseong’s mood was due to that. “I-I know it’s tradition to just bring two people, but I really couldn’t take just two!” 

Inseong looked back at him with his brow raised, but a small smile on his lips as he opened a door to the room next to his own. “It’s okay. We have enough space... though I was a bit surprised.” A bit would be an understatement, but he decided that wasn’t information Seokwoo really needed to know. He guided the other into the room. Just like the rest of the home, it was clean and white. The walls were particularly blank with only a few hanging plants to decorate the large room. At the far end of the room, next to panes of large glass windows was a bed with sapphire blue silk sheets with delicate black and white trimming and at least twenty decorative pillows with gaudy accents. Adjacent to the bed was a black dresser with several potted plants along the top, and one singular digital clock that told the time of day. There was also a desk nestled into the corner of the room, black just like the rest of the furniture. “This will be your room,” Inseong said, gesturing for Seokwoo to make himself comfortable. His luggage had already been placed at the foot of the bed; he assumed Juho had brought it in and made note to thank him later. 

“It’s lovely, thank you.” Seokwoo commented, sitting at the edge of the bed. “And sorry again...” he couldn’t seem to let it go even though Inseong desperately wished that he’d drop the subject. “I mean, Jaeyoon is understandable because he’s my cousin a-and I couldn’t bring him along and not bring Youngbin! They’re a package deal, y’know.” He began to ramble like he was unable to stop, “Taeyang, even though he’s my servant, is really like a good friend. I can’t imagine going anywhere with out him. I’ve know him for so long. And I know it might seem weird to bring my stable boy, Sanghyuk, but honestly, he’s more like a dear friend as well. He always has the best advice and knows how to cheer me up when I’m—“

Inseong had to stop him, because the mention of HIS name made him feel sick again. One person should not have this large of an effect on him. “Seokwoo, it’s okay, really. I probably would have done the same.” He hoped that would make the other drop the subject because he wasn’t sure how much he could hear the other talk about Sanghyuk before he began spilling his own secrets. Inseong was a terrible lier. “Do you need help unpacking?” He tried to changed the topic naturally just in case the other had more to say about HIM—he refuse to even think his name. 

Seokwoo seemed visibly more relaxed since Inseong’s reassurance. “Oh, I don’t need help. I’m actually kinda a clean freak. So I like things put away in a certain fashion.”

Inseong smiled, letting out a little chuckle. “Noted. Should I leave you be to your cleaning fantasies?” He joked, enjoying that they seem to be able to get along better. 

“Actually, I wanted to ask you something, before you head out,” the taller male sat up straighter on the bed, looking at anything but Inseong. “If you don’t mind...” he trailed off, finally looking at Inseong. His eyes held an emotion that Inseong couldn’t quite understand, but he nodded his head for him to continue. Seokwoo did say he wanted to make things easier, so he wanted to hear him out. “I know this might be weird to ask but... have you ever been in love?” 

It was a strange question indeed, and it threw Inseong off guard. “In love?” He thought for a moment. The only time he really felt love was playing with his brother, but that definitely wasn’t ‘in love.’ The closest thing he had was... He shook his head when flashes of a certain someone appeared in his head. It was nothing more than a one night stand. Definitely was not love. Nope. End of story. “No, I haven’t been in love,” Inseong asked, taking a seat at the desk. “Why do you ask? Have you been in love?” 

Seokwoo shook his head, “No, I haven’t. But I want to.” He sighed softly, laying down on the bed, looking up at the ceiling as he spoke. “I always wanted to meet my soulmate and fall in love. I believe everyone has someone who is destined to be with them. It sounds silly, doesn’t it?” 

Inseong hummed, “You’d get along with Youngkyun. He thinks the same thing. Soulmates and all that stuff. I don’t believe it though.” 

“A part of me hopes it doesn’t exist,” he spoke softly to Inseong. He rolled over so he was on his stomach, resting his head on his hands as he looked over at the older man, curiosity in his expressive eyes. “Inseong-hyung, what if I meet my soulmate after we’re married? What if you meet your soulmate?” 

Inseong bit his lip, looking off to the side. “It doesn’t matter. We’ll be married. I can’t do anything of that happens.” 

“You could leave me? I wouldn’t mind,” Seokwoo smiled, his eyes lighting up again in that childish way. “Let’s make a deal! If either one of us meets our soulmates, we will sign the divorce papers immediately! I think it would only be fair. We should be with the one’s we love when the time is right. Sounds good, right?”

Inseong scoffed, rolling his eyes and folding his arms. That bright look on the taller’s face began to melt away at Inseong’s tone. “What a naive Alpha way of thinking. It’s not that simple for an omega. If an alpha find their ‘true love’ and divorces, they get kudos for following their heart and being romantic. The omega soulmate though? They’re a home wrecker, and the omega that is divorced is soiled goods.”

Seokwoo opened his mouth to say something, but he didn’t really know what he could say. Instead, he just looked down, shoulders slumping. Inseong couldn’t help but continue even though his point already got across to the other, “And if an omega were to leave their alpha for another, they’re a slut who couldn’t keep their legs shut. I wish it was that easy, Seokwoo. I really do. But it’s not. I have no way out this.” 

A heavy silence hung in the room, just the sounds of their breathing mingled in the air. The taller’s slumped appearance made Inseong feel bad. He hadn’t meant to crush the other’s hopes, but just the mention of soulmates got him thinking about that damn stable boy. What if he really was his soulmate... He wiped that thought from his mind as soon as he could. He couldn’t think like that. He didn’t have that luxury. With a sigh, Inseong stood, heading for the door. “Seokwoo, I’m sorry,” he spoke when he was at the entrance, keeping his tone gentle. “I didn’t mean to be harsh... I just... I don’t even know myself why I got that way.” 

It seemed like the other wasn’t going to say anything, and Inseong honestly couldn’t blame him. Maybe it was better this way. The idea of being friends was nice, but maybe that overcomplicated their situation. Perhaps it was best to just be complete strangers who have to be married. It was tradition, wasn’t it? Somehow, Inseong felt a sadness, shoulder’s dropping as he stepped out of the room. 

“I’ll find a way.”

Inseong stopped, looking back when he heard Seokwoo’s voice. The taller man was sitting up a bit now, a passionate fire in his eyes. “W-what do you mean...” 

Seokwoo sat up more, pointing at the other with more confidence than Inseong had ever seen and a big grin on his face. “I will find away that we will both be able to be happy with our soulmates! I will find a way that omegas won’t be treated like that anymore! I won’t allow unfair treatment to be justified anymore! Mark my words, I’m going to change society! Just you wait, Kim Inseong! You won’t have those same thoughts after I’m finished making my changes!”

Inseong was absolutely bewildered, eyes wide with surprised. He definitely wasn’t expecting that kind of confession to come from him. Here he thought he had crushed the other’s spirits to dust, but it somehow seems that he lit a fire within his future mate. It made him chuckle at just the ridiculousness of it all. Change societies view on omegas...Shaking his head gently, he closed the door, shaking a bit with his laughter. “I hope you can keep that promise,” he whispered once the door was firmly shut. “I really hope you can.” 

—————————————————————

“Here is your room,” Youngkyun guided Taeyang to one of the guest rooms in the long hallway. He gave him one of the larger one’s because he felt like being a bit nice to the man, and it had absolutely nothing to do with that handsome smile or chilled jawline. Not at all. 

Taeyang thanked him, lingering just a bit before entering his room. Once the door was shut, Youngkyun turned to the last man he had to fond a room for. 

Sanghyuk has been awfully quiet during everything. His comrades had made comments that it was so odd to see him so quiet and tamed, but Youngkyun had a pretty good idea why he was so silent. He guided the stable boy further down the hall to the guest room all the way in the back, the room furthest away from anything else. “This will be your room.” 

He looked up, almost like he was snapped out of a daze before smiling, “Oh, thank you. It looks lovely.” Sanghyuk stepped into the room, but before he could really take in any features, the door slammed shut behind him, making him jump with a slight yelp. Turning slowly, he was met face to face with Youngkyun, who had closed the door so both of them were in the room. 

“I need to talk to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! Next chapter, Youngkyun is going to have a little talk with Sanghyuk


	5. Chapter 5

“Uh... me?” Sanghyuk asked, looking around the room just to make sure that he was indeed the person that Youngkyun wanted to talk to. Since there clearly wasn’t anyone in the room, he looked to glance at the younger, smiling nervously. “W-what about?” 

Youngkyun’s eyes narrowed, and he tried to stand a bit taller, hoping to intimidate the alpha as much as he can. Taking one step closer, he noticed that Sanghyuk took a step back, clearly not challenging his dominance on this conversation. “What are you intentions with my brother?” 

Sanghyuk’s eyes were wide, but his face looked slightly confused. “Your... brother?” 

“Inseong!” Youngkyun growled out, not sure if the other was actually that slow or just putting up some kind of act. By now, he had the alpha pressed against the wall next to he dresser. “You were with him that night at the barn. What are you trying to play at?” 

The look on his face was not the one Youngkyun expect. Sanghyuk’s eyes widened even more in surprise before they saddened, and he hung his head. “He told you? I can understand why you are angry.” His shoulders slumped a bit, his eye avoiding looking at the other. “I know he said that it was fine, but I can’t help but think I took advantage of him when he was in a weak state. I’ve never had any issue resisting an omega before... I don’t know what happened, but it’s no excuse...”

Youngkyun blinked twice before a small laugh bubbled out from his lips, surprising Sanghyuk even more. It was nothing like what he expected. His fear that Sanghyuk might be trying to hurt Inseong in someway flitted away like it was nothing at the other’s confession. He couldn’t help his laugh at how innocent the older male sounded. Even now, Sanghyuk stared at him with a dumbfound look, making him laugh just a bit more. 

Stepping away from the wall to allow Sanghyuk more space, Youngkyun bowed his head slightly, “I’m sorry about that; you have nothing to feel bad about.” 

“What do you mean? I just told you that I—“

“That you felt sorry because you may have taken advantage of him? Don’t worry, Inseong speaks his mind. He would have told you if you did.” He smiled, remember the times when Inseong would tell alpha suiters to fuck off when they irritated him a bit too much. It was a surprising trait that many didn’t know, but the tall omega had a little bit of a temper. “I was worried about you—that maybe you had alterer motives...”

“It was an accident; it really was,” Sanghyuk sighed, staying pressed against the wall so he had something to lean on. “I... I didn’t even know he was Seokwoo’s fiancé until today. It all happened so fast... I need to tell Seokwoo what happened.”

“No, you don’t,” Youngkyun almost shouted, eyes wide at the ridiculousness of that statement. He didn’t quite trust that man since he didn’t know him. What if he hurt Inseong because of this. 

Sanghyuk shook his head, “I have to tell him. He deserves to know what happened that night. I’m his friend.” He took a step away from the wall, but the younger man stepped forward, pinning him there. A strong scent was radiating from the other, trying to push him into submission, but Sanghyuk wasn’t caving so easily this time. “It’s unfair to keep it from him.” 

“It’s unfair to Inseong!” The younger growled, keeping the alpha against the wall. “You can’t make that choice for him to share that story.” 

“He told you, didn’t he? Isn’t that the same thing?” Sanghyuk snapped back. 

Youngkyun laughed, a bitter sound. “He didn’t tell me, I saw you two. A barn isn’t exactly a secret place to fuck, y’know?” He could see Sanghyuk falter a bit, his argument dying. “More people would have seen if I hadn’t directed them to look for Inseong else where. You can’t tell Seokwoo.” 

“Youngkyun,” Sanghyuk looked into his eyes, trying to plead with him. “This is a big deal. Seokwoo has the right to know. They’re going to be married... I can’t think of myself. I need to think of him.” 

“You need to think of Inseong! What do you think will happen to him if what happened that night is revealed?” Youngkyun could see Sanghyuk taking it into consideration before he looked down, biting his lip. He pressed on, leaning in closer since the alpha had no where to go. “He’d be ridiculed and attacked. Probably disowned for it and thrown out on the streets for spending his heat with someone else. You wouldn’t face any consequences because you’re an alpha. But Inseong? This could destroy his whole life. You can’t tell anyone what happened. Not even Seokwoo.” 

Sanghyuk just rested his head against the wall, looking away from Youngkyun as he spoke. He knew it was rough for omegas, but he didn’t imagine it would go so far. The loyalty to his friend and the want to protect Inseong were battling in his head, but ultimately, he couldn’t possibly put someone in that sort of situation. Even if it meant lying. “I won’t tell anyone. I promise.”

Youngkyun pushed off the wall finally giving Sanghyuk some space to breath. “And stay away from him as well.” The alpha agreed, but the younger wondered if he actually could stay away. Despite everything, Youngkyun still believed that Sanghyuk could be Inseong’s soulmate... he couldn’t stay away if he tried. 

He stepped away, heading towards the door now that he had finished his business with Sanghyuk. “I’ll leave you to rest now.”

Sanghyuk nodded, giving the other a slight bow. “Make sure to take a few moments to calm your scent before walking around. I’m sure the omegas who work at the house don’t want to be frightener by an alpha’s scent.” He wasn’t sure if it was out of line to suggest the other calm a bit before heading out, but he also had concerns for the workers of the house. Youngkyun didn’t seek like a bad guy... 

The younger turned around with wide eyes, “My what?”

“Your scent. I think because of our conversation...” Sanghyuk trailed off, not really sure what else to say to the other. Maybe he really shouldn’t have said anything in the first place. Youngbin always said that his biggest flaw was not knowing when to shut up. 

Youngkyun shook his head, stepping out the door. “You must be mistaken...” he started to close the door as he finished his thought. “I’m a beta. I don’t have a scent.” 

The door clicked shut, and Youngkyun immediately brought his arm up to his nose and sniffed, wondering id he gave off any smell... but he couldn’t smell anything. It just smelt faintly of his cologne, but definitely nothing like an alpha. 

“Crazy guy,” he muttered under his breath before heading down the hallway towards his room where Chani was already waiting for him, game controller in his hand. Youngkyun had totally forgot about playing games in Inseong’s room, but he felt tired now and a bit warm. “Sorry Chani, I think I’m going to rest instead. I don’t feel well.” 

Chani frowned, but set the controlled down as he watched Youngkyun flop onto his bed, pushing the covers off because he was getting too warm. “Are you okay?” He asked, moving towards the older man, lightly touching his hand against his forward. “You have a fever.” 

Youngkyun groaned. Just what he needed was to get sick right now. He curled up in his bed as a cramp stung through his body, making him groan again but in pain this time. Why was it so hot? He pulled off his shirt and tossed somewhere in the room, ignoring Chani’s protest to keep his clothes on. 

“You’re suppose to sweat out a fever! You need to bundle up,” the younger said, grabbing the blankets from the ground and trying to put them back onto the bed. It was like a game of tug-a-war. Every time Chani would get the comforter on the bed, Youngkyun would toss it off again, complaining that it was far too hot to have a blanket on. 

It was starting to get on his nerves though, and the third time Chani tried to throw the blanket over him, he let out a ferocious growl, making Chani’s whole body freeze. The strong scent of forest leaves after a rainstorm began to fill the room as Youngkyun’s body temperature continued to increase. Chani took a step off the bed, breathing deeply as he tried to ignore the scent trying to dominate over him and push him into submission. “Y-Youngkyun,” he whimpered out, fear laced in his voice. It was unclear if it was from the growl or the overpowering scent that continued to radiate from the older. 

It suddenly dawned on Youngkyun what was happening. He was presenting. Right at this moment, his body was going into it’s first rut. It was uncommon, but occasionally people are misdiagnosed as beta’s if they’re a late bloomer. It’s rare, and even more rare in families where both parents are alphas... but here he is, feeling his whole body light on fire with desire and the need to mate. Mate anything or anyone. 

Another growl left his lips. His control was waning. “Get out,” Youngkyun spoke between clenched teeth. Chani had to leave before he did anything he could regret, but the younger boy was frozen in place, fear and shock evident in his wide, round eyes. “Get Out!” He growled harshly, snapping the younger out of his daze. He scrambled for the door, giving one last look before closing it.

And Youngkyun let himself be consumed by his rut. 

————————————————————

Chani came running down the hallway, breathing heavily as he searched for any member of Youngkyun’s family. He had to inform them about what happened. When no one was in the main living room, he booked it down the hallway to Inseong’s room, banging on the door. 

Inseong opened the door, a bit surprised to see the younger, but he could immediately tell by his face that he wasn’t there simply to visit. “What’s wrong? Where’s Youngkyun?” 

He had to take a moment to catch his breath after running around, and still trying to get that scent out of his mind. It was so strong, even to him who is a beta. “Youngkyun... he went into a rut.” 

“A rut?!” Inseong’s eyes widened. “But he’s a beta! He shouldn’t...” 

The door next to Inseong’s room opened, and Seokwoo poked his head out, looking at the two. “Is everything alright? I heard some banging.” 

Inseong stepped out of his room, closing the door. “My little brother. He went into a rut, but we thought he was a beta! We don’t have anything prepared to help him through! We don’t even have any alpha suppressants! H-he’s going to be in pain, right?” He looked around, feeling the panic rise up again. Why did his body always want to shut down when thing went wrong? “I-I need to help him! I-I can’t just—“

“Hey hey hey, it’s okay,” Seokwoo spoke softly, hesitantly reaching to rub Inseong’s arms soothingly, trying to help the other calm down. He’s never seen this side of the other, but he’d do what he can to calm him. His thumbs rubbed small circles onto his shoulders, trying to relieve the tension. “It’ll be okay. I will have Jaeyoon give his suppressants to your brother. They won’t end his rut, but they’ll help relieve the symptom. But you need to give them to him. You’re his brother, so you’re the only one here that is safe with him being in a rut.” 

Inseong’s breathing was beginning to even out again, and he found Seokwoo’s warm campfire smell to be quiet calming. Seokwoo tilted his head, looking into Inseong’s eyes and keeping him grounded, “Can you do that? Can you go get the suppressants and get them to your brother?”

He nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat. “Y-yes. I’ll go do that now. Thank you, Seokwoo.” Inseong gave him a soft smile, reaching to squeeze his hand before rushing down the hallway to find Jaeyoon’s room. It wasn’t too hard to find by following his scent. 

Jaeyoon didn’t ask any questions about the suppressants, clearly able to smell the other’s rut just a few doors down from his own. Inseong was thankful for that because he wasn’t quite sure he could trust himself to not panic again if he had to explain the situation. He also didn’t want to waste any time. 

He knocked on the door before cracking it open, crinkling his nose at the unfamiliar scent. Inseong was so used to his brother not smelling like anything, that it was quite weird for such a strong scent to be coming from him now. “Youngkyun... it’s me,” he spoke softly as he stepped in. Youngkyun growled softly, curling up into his bed, his clothes were tossed around the room. 

“Inseong... it hurts,” he managed to gasp out. Inseong had always heard that the first rut was the hardest and most painful. He sat at the edge of the bed with the suppressants and a glass of water. 

“Take these, they’ll make you feel better,” he tried to speak in a soothing voice, not wanting to show how much he was freaking out on the inside. It was so surprising that Youngkyun was an alpha. He presented so late... it was practically unheard of. Youngkyun snatches the pills from Inseong, and downed the water before collapsing back onto the bed. “I’ll get you some more water,” he stood up from the bed, looking down at his little brother. “You’ll feel better soon with the medicine, so just bare it a bit longer, Hwiyoung.” 

He respond with a grunt, and flipped the other off for using that god-forsaken name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Youngkyun presented! I kinda forgot he was supposed to be an alpha, but then I decided to have him present in the story!


	6. Chapter 6

Inseong shut the door to Youngkyun’s room after delivering even more bottles of water—this time he left multiple, so he wouldn’t have to continue going in and out. He was the only one in the house not affected by his scent. Everyone was waiting in the living room, no longer being able to stand their guest rooms that were so close to Youngkyun’s. Jaeyoon and Youngbin had settled on the couch, snuggling against each other as a movie played on the large screen TV. Seokwoo was watching as well, but kept glancing back over to check on Inseong as he came back into the living area. 

There was one more person sitting on the couch next to Seokwoo, but Inseong tried to ignore the existence of that man entirely as he made his way to the kitchen. Chani and Juho were there, preparing snacks for the guest. 

“I would have never thought he would present so late,” Juho commented when Inseong entered, piling some chips onto a tray. He was dressed in all black, making his dyed blond hair stand out even more. “Is he doing alright?” 

Inseong opened a cabinet and threw away the bottle he got from Youngkyun’s room, “Jaeyoon’s suppressants are starting to work, but it only helps so much. It’ll still be a few days.” Chani made a soft sigh, pouring some soda into glasses, one for each guest. Like Juho, he was dressed in all black. “How are you handling it, Chani?” 

He looked up, almost spilling some orange soda before he capped it again, dark hair falling into his eyes. “I don’t know... Kyun and I have been friends for as long as I can remember. It was so easy because we were both betas... but now...”

“Nothing will change between you two,” Inseong smiled softly, patting the smaller boys head softly. Chani was almost like a second brother to him, so he wanted to do his best to cheer him up. “Youngkyun is Youngkyun, whether he’s a beta or an alpha. His scent is going to be a bit different, but I don’t believe in that crap about personalities and stuff.” He wrapped his arms around Chani’s shoulder’s, “You don’t need to be scared.” 

He knew Chani didn’t want to say it out loud, but he was scared. A few bad run-ins with alphas as a child had left a deep scar in Chani’s heart in regards to that secondary sex. It would absolutely crush him if Youngkyun were to turn into one of those alpha’s that tried to hurt him all those years ago. Inseong rubbed his shoulders, leaning his chin on his head, “Think about, Chani. Alpha’s aren’t inherently bad... but society molds their minds.”

Juho snorted, not even looking ip from his task, “Shouldn’t you be taking your own advice, Inseong?” 

“Shut it,” Inseong lightly kicked the other’s butt. So maybe he was a bit of a hypocrite, but it’s not like he never gave alphas a chance... “It’s nature vs. nurture,” he continued, ignoring Juho, “Youngkyun won’t be bad because he has us. I’ve made damn sure our parents ideals don’t corrupt his mind. He’s still gonna be our Youngkyun.” 

Chani gave a soft smile, nodding his head, “You’re right. The only thing that will change is his scent. He’s still Youngkyun.” Inseong gave him one more pat on his head before the younger man started pushing him off, done with the affection. He took the tray of drinks and disappeared into the living room to deliver them to the guest. 

“I wasn’t joking earlier,” Juho said, pouring some dip into a bowl. “You really should take your own advice.” 

Inseong sighed, leaning back against the white marble counter. “I know... I’m trying. Seokwoo and I... had an interesting talk earlier. He doesn’t seem that bad. So maybe he’s okay” 

Juho raised a brow, but didn’t press on what they spoke about. It didn’t really matter much as long as those two could get along. They always had a sort of silent agreement that they wouldn’t press each other on subjects. If they wanted to talk, they would talk. He began cutting some vegetables for the other’s to eat as well. “The other two alpha’s seem kind as well. Jaeyoon and... what was his name?” 

“...Sanghyuk,” Inseong whispered, ignoring the feeling in his chest at just uttering his name. He was trying to forget about the man, yet it seemed like that was going to be impossible. 

Of course, Juho was an observant guy, taking note of the other’s change in mood. He slice up some carrots, trying to think of the best way to compose his question. “Do you... have something against Sanghyuk?” 

“It’s not like that,” the older man sighed, turning around to grab a glass and pouring some of the same orange soda Chani had before. “I don’t really want to talk about it. It’s tough enough as it is.” 

Juho nodded his head, carefully arranging the vegetables on his tray as well. “I won’t ask then, but, hyung.” Inseong looked up at him, staring into the younger’s sincere eyes. “I’m always here for you, y’know?” 

He gave him a smile and a nod before Juho took the tray to the living room, leaving Inseong alone in the kitchen. Taking a sip of the soda, he took a deep breath , trying to work up the courage to go out and sit with everyone in the living room. Finding the courage to face him and not have a mental shut down... but it seemed fate had their own way of preparing him, because as he turned away from the counter, Sanghyuk came bounding into the kitchen with a huge grin on his face. 

He froze once he saw the older man—who also froze as well. 

“I...” Sanghyuk started, clearing his throat as his smile dropped. “I-I don’t like soda s-so Chani said there was some juice...” He was trying to make it less awkward, but the tension was there—hanging heavy in the room. How do they even go about dealing with their situation...

“Oh,” was all Inseong could manage to say, but his body was almost on auto-pilot. He opened the fridge and pulled out some juice, pouring a cup for the shorter alpha and sliding it across the counter, staying as far away as possible. He felt on edge with him there. 

The alpha muttered out a thanks as he caught the juice that was slid to him. A heavy silence fell into the room. Inseong wanted to leave, but he would have to walk pass the other, and he wasn’t really sure he couldn’t handle being that close to him. It almost angered him how much one person could affect him. One person should not have this much hold over him—it was something Inseong always fought against as an omega. He turned his back to him, taking a drink of his soda and hoping the other would leave since he got his juice. 

“How is you brother?” Sanghyuk spoke softly, breaking that silence instead if leaving.

Inseong cursed the other in his head, barely even glancing at him as he replied, “Fine.” The air felt even more tense now at his curt reply. Sanghyuk seemed to hesitate in his spot, taking a sip from his juice and clearing his throat. 

“Um... I-I spoke with Youngkyun,” he started, and Inseong wondered why the other wouldn’t just leave him alone. Clearly he didn’t want to talk. However, the mention of his brother’s name made him turned to face the other, curiosity peaked. “I won’t tell anyone what happened that night. He said it could put you in danger... and I could never do that. I won’t even tell Seokwoo.” 

Inseong was a bit surprised—it was unlike Youngkyun to be confrontational... but under the circumstances of him presenting, it did make a bit more sense. It was kind of sweet that his little brother was looking out for him. He looked over at the alpha, who was giving him a soft smile, and practically melted. A small smile of his own danced on his lips, “Thank you, Sanghyuk. I appreciate it.” He looked down into his glass, watching the bubbles burst in the orange liquid. “Wh....Why don’t we pretend that night never happened? Start fresh.” 

Sanghyuk’s smile widened at the offer, quickly nodding his head. “I’d love that! I’ll be honest, I really hate tense atmospheres!” He gave off a bright laugh, making Inseong blush with how carefree and cu—not cute—he looked. “The tension was kinda killing me. I was afraid the other’s were gonna think I was going insane or something!” 

A small chuckle left Inseong’s lips as he relaxed a bit, recalling how relaxed Sanghyuk was when they first met that night. It somehow felt natural to be so comfortable in front of the younger alpha. He finished off his soda before setting the glass down, “Well, let’s just forget about it. I don’t have time to focus on that stuff anyways, so it’s easiest to pretend it didn’t happen. Like we never met before.” 

The grin didn’t leave the shorter man’s face, and he stuck out his hand, “Sounds like a deal! Let’s pretend it never happened!”

Inseong was hesitant to take the other man’s hand shake, but in the spirit of trying to start fresh—and not because he wanted to feel the other’s touch again—he moved around the counter to grasp Sanghyuk’s hand. He intended to give him a quick firm handshake, but as soon as his fingers slid into his hand, it felt like sparks ran up his entire arm. It was the same as that night, like he just couldn’t resist being close to the other. The smell of warm cinnamon hot chocolate filled his nose. Before he know it, Inseong was leaning in, his face a few centimeters away from Sanghyuk. He could see it in his eyes that he was struggling too; the same urge Inseong felt was coursing through the alpha as well. Those eyes flickered to his lips, and Inseong was done for. 

Without even thinking about it, he closed the gap between their mouths. It was somehow so intimate, the sliding of their lips together and the way they moved their bodies even closer. Sanghyuk’s fingers curled into Inseong’s red hair, tilting his head down and pulling him closer. Inseong’s hands wrapped around his neck as he nipped at the alpha’s bottom lip. 

Someone cleared their throat behind them, and Sangyuk jumped away so fast, tripping over the barstools by the counter and falling to the ground. Inseong’s eyes widened as he looked behind to see who made that sound. 

Leaned against the entrance to the kitchen was Juho, blond hair a mess and eyebrow raised in curiosity. His arms were folded across his chest as he tilted his head to the side. “Well, what do we have here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inseong and Sanghyuk need to learn to be more discreet! Sorry for delays. I honestly just write this as I think of ideas xD


End file.
